Dawnstar
Dawnstar is a slender silver tabby she-cat with startling ice-blue eyes, gray ear tips, white paws, a white chest, a bushy tail and a white tail-tip. Personality She is beautiful, friendly, and kind. She shows a deep hatred for bullies, and will stand up for anyone who is bullied, even if she extremely dislikes that person. Dawnblaze is very good at reading people's emotions, which other cats find scary. She is a powerful cat with many mixed up emotions due to her horrible past, and sometimes she lets it out on others. Dawnblaze is a very dangerous fighter, and she is definitely someone you do not want to mess with. Dawnblaze has a fear of water, due to a terrifying childhood experience where she nearly drowned in a river. Character History Dawnblaze was born a loner and named Dawn. Her parents were Ivy and Thorn. Her brother and sister were named Storm and Goldie. When she was 5 moons old, her older brother Storm was hit on the Thunderpath. Together, the devastated family ventured around the woods. Her father, Thorn, soon left the group to become a kittypet. Dawn then had a life-changing experience when she nearly drowned in a river. She was saved just before she drowned. She now has a fear of water. She was saved by two strange cats. The cats introduced themselves as an apprentice warrior and a full warrior of MoonClan. The cats led them to a ditch in the forest, where they found a group of cats walking around and doing things like bringing in prey from a hunting patrol. These cats were also of MoonClan. They were taken to see the leader, Nightstar. Nightstar decided they could join BlogClan if they so wished. Dawn wanted to join the Clan of cats, but the rest of her family wasn't sure. After much thinking, they finally decided to join. Her mother and father were made into warriors, Ivy becoming Ivyblaze and Thorn becoming Thornface. Dawn and Goldie then took the names of Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw. Dawnpaw was apprenticed to the deputy, who was named Wolfheart. About 5 moons later, tradgedy stuck. Ivyblaze became very sick with greencough, and after about a week of suffering, she died. Dawnpaw took the warrior name Dawnblaze in her honor. Goldenpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath only 3 moons later, and also died of severe injuries that the medicine cat could not heal. The leader soon died, and Wolfheart, being deputy, became the leader. When Wolfstar was on his final life, he appointed Dawnblaze as deputy. Fan Fiction Dawnstar has not written or appeared in any fan fictions yet. Fan Art Dawnstar has not drawn or appeared in any fan arts yet. Trivia *Dawnstar's warrior name, Dawnblaze, was originally going to be either Dawnpool or Stormblaze. She thought Dawnpool sounded too girly for her character, but Stormblaze was too manly sounding. Flowerstream reccomended a mix of the two, and she came up with Dawnblaze and Stormpool. She decided on Dawnblaze, thinking it was the better one out of the two. *Dawnstar actually knows several people on the blog in real life- She knows Silverpetal, Flowerstream, Goldenblaze, Shimmerwing, Stonepaw and Frostfire. *Dawnstar is an active member of FireClan , IceClan , HailClan , and MountainClan , as well as BlogClan. *If Dawnstar were to pick one of the five original Clans to live in (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, SkyClan), she says she would pick ShadowClan because though everyone thinks they are evil, though this is probably just because they had an unfortunate streak of cruel and ruthless leaders- Brokenstar, Tigerstar, etc.- but they are truly strong, clever, stealthy, and loyal to their Clan. *In real life, Dawnblaze is an avid reader and writer. Category:Leader Category:MoonClan Cats Category:She-cats Category:Mentors